


Victory Royale

by Hecca



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecca/pseuds/Hecca
Summary: Things turn smutty after a bad experience





	Victory Royale

They were face to face, whoever survived would win, but how could they fight one another? After all they’ve been through. “I’m sorry Keith. I wish it didn’t have to be this way, but I have to win this. You know I love you.” Lance said, head down with hair covering his eyes. “Lance please!” Kieth cried in desperation. “You don’t have to do this!” “God it turns me on when you cry like that” Lance grunts. Kieth moans and starts the throw away his guns. He walks up to Lance and attacks his lips, slightly biting them. *they do the frick frack paddy whack* From the skies a holy light shines down. “Zoinks! That was like,a top notch show there my dudes!” Our lord Shaggy said. 


End file.
